The Rose Garden
by Hasegawa Nanaho
Summary: Kau dan dia berbeda, dia tentara penjajah, dan kau jajahannya. Keluargamu dibunuh oleh mereka, dan kau tidak bisa apa-apa. Mereka memintamu untuk menjadi pelacurnya, dan kau tidak bisa menolak. Dan jangan lupa, dalam kondisi apapun, cinta bisa bertunas. Taman mawar putih, adalah saksi bisu hubungan kalian. RivaEre AU.


**The Rose Garden**

_Story By : Hasegawa Nanaho._

_Disclaimer : Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama._

_Rated : M_

_Warnings : Plotless, OOC, PWP, noob, and others._

_Happy Reading._

.

.

.

Aku sangat sering mendengar suara ledakan bom.

DUAR! Begitu.

Aku sering melihat banyak orang-orang tua berlarian kesana-kemari.

Derap langkah yang membuatku tidak bosan-bosan mendengarnya tiap detik.

Anak-anak seumuranku banyak yang dikurung di dalam rumah.

Mereka tidak punya kebebasan lagi, begitu katanya.

Sebenarnya apa mau para orang dewasa?

Kami hanya anak-anak, sedangkan aku baru berusia enam belas tahun yang masih ingin melihat dunia luar!

Tetapi para orang tua berkata kepada kami.

"Jepang sedang dilanda perang, anak muda."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang, Ayah? Ibu?" Kubuka pintu depan rumahku, dan meneriakkan nama kedua orang yang sering menyambutku dengan raut bahagianya.

.

Sepi.

Apa Ayah dan Ibuku sedang pergi dan lupa mengunci pintu?

.

Aku berjalan menyusuri _tatami_ dengan hati-hati. Kubuka setiap pintu geser di rumahku, tetapi tak kian menemukan mereka berdua.

Rasa takut menyelimutiku.

Dengan tangan berkeringat karena adrenalinku yang terpacu, kugeser pintu terakhir di rumahku.

.

.

.

Kosong.

Kemana perginya orang tuaku?

Aku mulai mengira mereka berdua hanya pergi ke suatu tempat dan melalaikan keadaan rumah.

Aku mengenduskan hidungku, menghembus bau udara sekitar.

Aneh, ada bau mesiu.

.

Adrenalinku terpacu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ya ampun, apa halaman belakang rumah sedang kebakaran?

.

Di sana aku berdiri dengan tatapan kosong.

Di sana, berdiri kedua Ayah dan Ibuku.

Tapi mereka tidak sendirian. Banyak orang mengelilinginya dengan senyum keji.

Di tangan mereka, ada senapan. Sebagian sudah terciprat darah, darah Ayah dan Ibuku.

Di antara semua manusia itu.

Hanya kedua orang tuaku yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

.

.

.

"Ck, anaknya, ya?" Mereka saling mendecih begitu melihatku muncul.

"Biar saja," Kawan lainnya berucap, "dia bisa dijadikan _jugun ianfu_."

_Jugun ianfu_?

Apa maksudnya "wanita penghibur"?

"Oi bocah," Kali ini seseorang dengan mata kelam, "kalau memang tidak mau dijadikan bahan _jugun ianfu_, cepat pergilah dari sini,"

Eh, barusan dia melindungiku?

"Ha?" Kawannya menepuk pundak si surai hitam itu, "kenapa Anda justru mengusirnya? Dia membawa _profit_ yang besar!"

"Jean, diam."

"Kita sudah tidak ada urusan lagi di sini, ayo pergi," Sepertinya, ketua mereka memberi titah, semua kawanan miskin identitas itu beranjak serempak.

Menyisakan si Levi itu, lagi.

"Kau..." Aku menarik napas, panasnya amarah kian membuncah dari dadaku, "KAU KETERLALUAN! KAU MEMBUNUH ORANG TUAKU!"Aku berseru kencang, tidak perduli kalau-kalau ada yang terkejut di luar sana.

"..." Dia terdiam, masih dengan tatapan datarnya yang membuatku ingin menonjoknya.

"MEMANG APA ENAKNYA MERENGGUT NYAWA ORANG? KAU SENANG BERBUAT DOSA?!" Mulutku lepas kendali.

Tapi dia, masih menatapku dengan datar, sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati aku.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah, orang itu sungguh menjijikan.

"KAU PEMBUNUH, MENJAUH DARIKU!" Aku berjalan mundur agak cepat, walau kupikir itu tidak dapat menyaingi langkah lebarnya.

"Diamlah bocah," Akhirnya dia membuka mulut, "cepat atau lambat, kau pasti akan dipaksa untuk menjadi seorang _jugun ianfu_." Dan Levipun pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

.

.

.

Aku tidak punya tujuan dan arah.

Aku menaiki sebuah mobil bersama dengan anak-anak seumuranku lainnya.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu kemana mobil angkutan ini akan membawa kami semua.

Tapi aku tidak perduli, kalau-kalau mereka membawaku ke rumah bordil.

.

Dan itu terjadi.

Kami semua berada di depan rumah bordil yang disebut.

"Em, maaf, kita...dimana?" Aku memberanikan diri bertanya kepada seorang lelaki di sampingku.

"Ini _Ianjo_, rumah bordil khusus para _Ianfu_ untuk militer, apa kau salah menumpangi bis? Lebih baik kau segera minta—"

"Tidak perlu." Aku mengangguk mantap, "aku tidak punya tujuan, mau tidak mau aku pasti akan berakhir di sini juga,"

"Sepertinya traumamu sangat dalam," Anak bersurai pirang itu menatapku iba, "namaku Armin Arlelt, kau?"

"Eren, Eren Jaeger." Aku tersenyum kecil, "salam kenal, Armin."

"Maaf aku tiba-tiba bertanya, tapi..." Armin menunduk, "orang tuamu...dibunuh mereka?"

Rasa sesak kembali memenuhi dadaku.

"Itu memang benar, tetapi orang tuaku akan jauh lebih sedih melihatku tidak berusaha memperjuangkan diri." Aku berucap dengan mantap.

"Kau hebat, Eren." Armin tersenyum tulus, "apa kau mau menjadi temanku, walau kita akan melakoni pekerjaan yang kotor?"

"Tentu," Aku mengacungkan _brofist_ padanya, membuat senyumnya berkembang.

'Walau sebenarnya lebih baik mati dari pada kotor...'

.

.

.

"Oi bocah, masuk ke sini!" Tentara-tentara brengsek kembali mendorong dan memaksa para bocah untuk masuk ke kamar-kamar, melayani nafsu brengsek mereka pula.

Kecuali aku dan Armin.

Kami memang diperlakukan sama dengan mereka, namun hanya saja kami berdua masih perjaka.

Belum ada yang menyetubuhi kami.

Atau lebih tepatnya, ada larangan agar kami tidak untuk disetubuhi.

.

Entah sampai kapan kami berdua harus di isolasi. Hingga suatu hari Armin mendapat panggilan bahwa sang Komandan hendak mengambilnya.

Aku sendiri lagi.

.

Dua minggu berlalu setelah Armin dibawa pergi, derap langkah sepatu _boots_ menginterupsi kesunyian kamarku.

"Eren Jaeger," Satu orang tentara memanggil namaku.

"Ya?"

"Ini saatnya kau bekerja sebagai _jugun ianfu_ yang sesungguhnya, Kopral kami memanggilmu." Dengan berakhirnya pengumuman itu, aku juga ditarik keluar oleh dua orang pengawal.

"..." Aku diam saja. Aku tahu saat ini pasti akan terjadi.

.

Aku semakin dikejutkan dengan tampang sang Kopral yang entah kenapa...

"Kau..." mengundang insting manusiaku untuk menggeram?

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Jaeger." Levi memasang wajah datarnya, menyapaku.

"Oh, jadi kau seorang Kopral," Aku mulai mengejeknya, "Kopral brengsek, lebih tepatnya,"

"Aku memang brengsek, dan itu tidak akan merubah status bahwa kau adalah penghiburku," Levi membalasnya santai.

Dia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kau manis juga," Ia gunakan jari-jarinya untuk membelai pipiku dan langsung kutepis dengan kasar, "sekarang berbalik."

Setengah kesal, kubalik badanku.

"Sekarang berjalanlah keluar dari kamar ini, dan kembalilah ke kamarmu,"

Aku heran.

"K-kau tidak jadi...m-menyetubuhiku?"

"Memangnya siapa dirimu? Apakah aku terlihat begitu menggebu-gebu ingin merasai tubuhmu?" Levi mendengus, "jangan berharap lebih, bocah. Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu."

Aku sedikit marah, kuhentakkan kakiku ke tanah.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku yang memang kurang menggoda ataupun apa." Kutatap wajahnya yang lebih rendah sekitar sepuluh senti dariku, "di mana Armin?"

"Oh, apa yang kau maksud bocah pirang yang penggugup itu? Dia ada di bawah kuasa Erwin, kalau kau ingin melihat mereka berdua..." Levi menunjukkan sebuah pintu besar yang berada agak jauh dari ruangannya, "lihat saja sendiri."

Levi menutup pintunya, meninggalkanku di luar sendirian. Kuayunkan kedua kakiku melangkah hingga dekat ke ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh Kopral Levi.

"..a-ah—"

"ukh! E-Erwin-sama—"

Suara seduktif terdengar dari ruangan sebelah. Menggelitik instingku untuk melangkah maju hingga berada tepat di depan pintu itu.

Pintu itu memang memiliki lubang pengintip yang entah sejak kapan dibuatnya, yang jelas, kehadiran lubang itu memang sesuai dengan yang dikatakan Levi.

'Lihat saja sendiri.'

Gemetaran, aku mendekati lubang itu, menutup sebelah mataku, dan mengintip.

Pandangan yang paling spektakuler dalam hidupku.

Di dalam sana, Armin sedang di'kendarai' oleh seseorang yang aku ketahui itu pasti Erwin.

Wajah Armin yang dulu begitu polos, sekarang begitu menggoda. Pipinya merona merah dan berkeringat.

Aku tidak tahu apakah nanti malam aku dapat tidur nyenyak.

.

.

.

Ya. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa tidur.

Aku kembali membuka mata, lalu beranjak pergi ke luar. Siapa tahu udara malam bisa membawa diriku menyegarkan pikiran.

Lagipula, waktu itu Armin bercerita.

**Flashback**

"_Kita beruntung bisa berada di rumah bordil prefektur Kyoto," Armin bergumam pelan._

"_Kau gila? Rumah bordil manapun tidak ada untungnya," Aku yang masih bingung, membalas gumamannya, "walau ada benteng militernya, sekalipun,"_

"_Bukan rumah bordilnya, melainkan pemandangan lansekap Kyoto. Kyoto itu indah, lihat saja hamparan bunga mawar dan tulip berbagai macam warna yang terpampang jelas di hadapan kita."_

"_Kau suka bunga?" _

"_Suka sekali." Armin menyahut, "aku ingin melemparkan sebuket bunga tulip merah muda di pesta pernikahanku nanti..."_

"_Memangnya kau tahu kau akan menikahi siapa?" Aku kembali dibuat bingung oleh ucapan ambigu Armin._

"_Belum tahu," Armin kembali memandang ke luar jendela, "tetapi sepertinya, sang Komandan maupun Kopral yang mengklaim kita berdua menganggap kita spesial,"_

"_Kau gila Armin! Mereka semua bengis dan kurang ajar, mereka menjijikan!" Aku sedikit membentak Armin, membuatnya terkejut, lalu kembali memandangi taman bunga di halaman rumah bordil._

"_Mungkin benar, Eren. Tapi tak sepenuhnya benar," Armin memejamkan mata, "kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya," Armin menjeda ucapannya, "Cinta itu datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya,"_

_Aku memutar-mutar omongan Armin dalam otakku. _

_Ya, cinta, si kurang ajar yang memutar rasa benci menjadi rasa suka, sekaligus memutar rasa jijik menjadi rasa adiktif._

"_Udara di sekitar sini segar, mengapa kau tidak mencoba berkeliling ke taman bunga itu jika sedang insomnia?"_

**Flashback off**

Mungkin menikmati padang bunga tidak menjadi pilihan buruk.

.

Bunga memang indah, tak heran kalau Armin menyukainya.

Di antara berpuluh-puluh jenis bunga itu, kesukaanku hanya satu.

_White rose,_ mawar putih.

Selama beberapa menit aku termenung di tengah-tengah hamparan mawar putih, hingga mataku dibuat terbuka lebar.

Ada Levi, berdiri di sisi lain taman mawar yang kupijak.

Ia melempar senyum padaku, kemudian berjalan mendekatiku.

"Hai,"

"Jangan sok akrab, brengsek," Aku menanggapinya dengan ketus. Aku benci kehadirannya yang seolah-olah merusak pemandangan indah dari hamparan bunga mawar putih kesukaanku.

"Apa yang kau suka dari kebun ini?" Tiba-tiba dia bertanya, sedikit melunakkan perasaanku.

"Aku suka mawar putih," Jawabku pelan, "kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Ini kebun milikku,"

Pernyataan darinya membuatku sedikit kaget, tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan geli dari hatiku.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Kopral brengsek yang suka merendahkan orang ternyata suka berkebun." Aku kembali mengeluarkan kalimat yang menohok. Ternyata keberadaannya memang menggangguku.

Ya sangat mengganggu. Aku jadi salah tingkah.

"Dan aku juga baru tahu kalau lelaki kepala batu sepertimu menyukai mawar putih." Ia membuang mukanya ke samping, "sungguh ironis."

"Terserah apa katamu, tapi terima kasih atas kebunnya, aku akan kembali ke kamarku," Aku sudah berbalik, hendak pergi meninggalkan si Kopral pendek itu.

"Eren," Panggilannya membuat langkahku terhenti.

"Temani aku bicara malam ini."

.

.

.

"Apa alasanmu menjadi seorang _jugun ianfu_?"

Pertanyaan yang entah kenapa sangat sulit untuk dideskripsikan.

"Yah, bisa dibilang karena insiden?" Aku menengadahkan ke langit malam yang gelap, "aku juga tidak punya masa depan sejak kalian membunuh orang tuaku." Kuucapkan barisan terakhir sebagai sindiran. Terang saja, aku datang ke rumah bordil ini memang karena salah menaiki bis dan sekaligus putus asa.

"Maaf."

Apa telingaku salah dengar? Si Kopral brengsek meminta maaf? Apa ini jebakan?

"Brigadir Nile mencetuskan perintah bahwa kami harus membunuh orang tuamu, karena ayahmu, Grisha, memegang peran penting dalam pembuatan bom yang dapat mengalahkan kami, dan tentu saja kami tidak akan tinggal diam."

"Kalian semua egois." Kutanggapi ocehan Levi dengan nada dingin. Tidak ada gunanya aku marah-marah.

"Setelahnya, aku meminta hak asuh atas dirimu kepada Erwin. Rupanya Erwin juga tertarik dengan teman pirangmu itu. Dan jadilah kesepakatan ini." Levi terdiam sejenak, "Kau milikku, dan Armin menjadi milik Erwin."

"Demi apa, hak asuh? Kau bahkan tidak mengasuhku." Emosiku sedikit tersulut, "dan aku bukan milikmu, Levi."

"Kau iya, dan kau harus." Levi menyahut, "ini perintah."

"Persetan dengan perintah, kau—hmphhh-"

Levi membekap mulutku dengan bibirnya.

"Hngghh..." Aku meronta, hendak melepaskan ciuman paksa dari Levi terhadapku, "l-levaskanhh—"

Entah sudah berapa lama lidah kami bertaut, ada sedikit rasa pahit di lidahku, dan aku rasa, Levi memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutku. Aku terpaksa mendorong dadanya untuk melepaskannya dariku.

"Hah...hah..." Aku terengah-engah memandangnya, "Kau...kau brengsek...apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam mulutku?!"

Dia tidak menjawab. Dia justru membalik badannya dan pergi meninggalkanku.

"Selamat tinggal, Eren."

Setelah itu aku mulai mengantuk. Sangat mengantuk.

Akupun tertidur di hamparan taman bunga mawar putih itu.

.

.

.

"EREN! EREN!"

Seseorang meneriakiku.

"Berisik."

"Bangun Eren! Sir Levi akan di eksekusi!"

Mendengar nama si pencumbuku tadi malam berhasil membuatku membuka mata walau masih mengantuk.

"A-Armin?"

"Ya ampun kupikir kau tidak akan bangun, Eren!" Armin menarik napas, "Cepatlah, kau harus menolong Sir Levi!"

Eh, kenapa? Ada apa ini?

"Armin..." Aku masih bingung dengan kondisi yang digambarkan Armin dengan tergesa-gesa. "Sir Levi...ada apa memangnya?"

"Levi menyatakannya langsung kepada brigadir pusat, bahwa ia ingin melepaskanmu, Eren Jaeger, dari kekangan rumah bordil sebagai _jugun ianfu_." Seseorang berjalan dari belakang Armin.

"S-sir Erwin..." Aku semakin takut, "apa maksudmu? Sir Levi, dia...berbuat apa?"

"Singkatnya..." Erwin menepuk pundakku, "ia ingin kau bebas, Jaeger. Ia menginginkan agar kau menemukan masa depanmu, bukannya hanya diisolasi sebagai pemuas nafsu."

"..." Aku terdiam, _shock_.

"Tentu saja, Nile Dawk, si Brigadir Jendral, tidak bisa menerima permintaan sewenang-wenang dari Levi. Dan karena ini menyalahi aturan hukum, maka Levi akan di eksekusi." Erwin menatapku dengan serius, "dengan di tembak mati, di lapangan utama, sekarang juga."

.

.

.

"Jendral, persiapan sudah selesai." Seorang prajurit melapor kepada pria berkumis tipis dengan pangkat Jendral, "Objek untuk di eksekusi kali ini adalah Kopral Levi Ackerman, demikian laporan saya," Prajurit itu memberi hormat, menunggu respon dari sang Jendral.

"Percepat operasi," Nile Dawk, selaku Brigadir Jendral, memberi perintah, "pengkhianat harus disingkirkan secepatnya,"

"Siap, Jendral!" Prajurit itupun berlalu, menyisakan Nile Dawk yang duduk termenung, bertopang dagu.

"Apa isi kepala si Ackerman itu sebenarnya?"

.

Aku berlari, dan terus berlari. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa jumlah orang yang kutabrak. Sedikit merasa heran, untuk apa sebenarnya aku berlari? Mengapa aku harus panik? Memangnya siapa Levi itu? Kenal saja baru beberapa jam. Levi memang bukan siapa-siapa, tetapi dia berusaha membebaskanku?

Aku butuh penjelasan untuk hal ini.

Ayunan kedua kakiku kupercepat, tidak peduli sol sandalku akan habis, tidak peduli akan panas yang rasanya ingin membakar telapak kakiku. Tidak lama, sebuah kubah menjulang di hadapanku. Lapangan utama, itu yang tertulis di papan petunjuknya.

Terengah-engah, aku menarik napas, menenangkan diri. Kuseret langkahku masuk.

.

Lapangan utama sepi tanpa pengunjung. Betul. Karena yang hendak di eksekusi adalah Kopral yang terlihat anti berkhianat. Disinilah aku, di tengah-tengah lapangan, diikat dengan tali yang meliliti tiang, dan mataku ditutup. Aku hanya bisa mendengar kasak-kusuk prajurit yang kelihatannya tidak tega aku akan dihukum mati. Bodoh, manusia adalah yang paling pintar berakting, kalian hanya belum tahu isi kepalaku saja.

"Semuanya kembali ke barisan!" Ah, Nile Dawk sudah berseru, kini waktuku untuk mati sudah tiba.

"Siapkan senjata kalian!" Suara senapan yang hendak ditembakkan mulai bergaung dari ujung ke ujung. Kelihatannya cukup banyak yang akan menembakku.

"Kopral Levi Ackerman!" Nile memanggil namaku, "Ada kata-kata terakhir?"

Aku hampir terkekeh mendengarnya, "tidak,"

"Hmph," Nile membuang napas beratnya, "seluruh pasukan, tembak—"

"TUNGGU!"

.

Aku berseru tepat waktu, kalau aku telat sedetik, prajurit-prajurit pasti sudah menembak Sir Levi.

"Mau apa kau, _Ianfu_?" Tanya Jendral Nile sambil menghinaku.

"Hentikan eksekusi ini! Sir Levi tidak bersalah!"

"Tahu apa kau bocah? Gara-gara kehadiranmu, Kopral terbaikku berkhianat! Dan kau, bocah pirang," Jendral Nile melirik Armin dengan tajam, "Kau pengaruhi Erwin, dan kau yang akan mati."

"Tentu kau tidak bisa melakukan itu," Sir Erwin berjalan mendekati Jendral Nile, "rahasia korupsimu ada di tanganku. Lepaskan Levi dan serahkan pada Eren kalau kau tidak mau negara menuntutmu." Setelah itu, Sir Erwin mengajak Armin pergi, tak lupa ia menepuk pundakku.

"Pergilah bersama Levi, Eren."

.

Brigadir Jendral Nile Dawk tidak bisa berbuat banyak, kecuali terdiam dan menerima kenyataan dengan pahit. Perkataan Erwin membuatnya terhenyak, penyalahgunaan uang negara yang diakui untuk persediaan persenjataan militer, tidak lain dipergunakan untuk menyewa para penghibur. Dengan amarah yang masih mengepul, ia menyuruh para prajuritnya untuk membebaskan Levi.

"Hei, bocah," Levi yang baru saja bebas dari ikatan talinya, memanggil namaku, "ayo pergi,"

.

.

.

"Kita sudah berjalan lama sekali, dan kau masih belum mau menjawab pertanyaanku," Aku menyuarakan protes kepada pria yang menyeretku sejak tadi, "kenapa kau begitu berambisi membebaskanku? Padahal nyawamu taruhannya,"

"Kau memang bocah, dan kau tidak pernah mengerti," Levi hanya menjawab seperti itu, lagi dan lagi.

"Lepaskan." Aku menarik paksa pergelangan tanganku, "aku bukan bocah, jadi aku bisa mengerti,"

.

Terdiam agak lama, hingga akhirnya Levi membuka mulutnya.

"Cinta."

"Hah?"

"Sudah kubilang bocah tidak akan mengerti." Levi tersenyum tipis, menggenggam, lalu mengayunkan pergelangan tanganku untuk jatuh ke pelukannya. Kami berdua jatuh ke hamparan taman bunga mawar putih, tentu ini bukan kebun milik Levi karena kami sudah pergi jauh dari kawasan rumah bordil itu.

"Tsk, kau masih ingat, ketika pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"..." Aku mengangguk sebagai gantinya.

"Aku suka warna hijau, terutama hijau matamu," Levi menyisir rambut yang menutupi dahiku, "aku tidak ingin kau menderita sebagai _ianfu_ kami."

"..."

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku seorang." Levi menatapku tegas, membelai pipi dan bibirku dengan perlahan.

"Kau sudah mendapatkanku sejak awal, kan? Mengapa kau tidak menyetubuhiku saja waktu itu?" Aku menaikkan nada bicaraku, agak kesal.

"Kau masih membenciku waktu itu, aku tidak bisa memaksamu."

.

Ya, itu benar.

Dulu aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa kecuali benci, terhadap pria ini.

.

"Dan waktu itu, kau hanyalah seorang _ianfu_, tidak lebih dari pemuas nafsu." Levi menatap langit malam dengan sendu, "aku ingin memilikimu, bukan sebagai pemuas nafsu. Tapi sebagai orang yang mencintaiku."

.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam ketika Levi berceloteh. Aku tidak percaya, pria berhati baja seperti dia bisa jatuh cinta juga.

"_Naa_, Eren." Levi menindihku, "katakan, kau sudah pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya?"

Wajahku memerah seluruhnya, "dasar Kopral bodoh! Memangnya siapa yang diperbolehkan menyetubuhiku selain dirimu?"

Levi tersenyum mesum mendengar pernyataanku.

"H-hei! Itu yang dulu para prajurit katakan kepadaku, katanya hanya Kopral saja yang boleh menyetubuhiku," Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal, aku tidak ingin pria mesum ini berpikir bahwa aku yang menginginkannya.

"Aku lupa akan hal itu," Levi kembali membelai pipiku, "tidak kusangka kau ingat, hm? Kau benar-benar ingin menyentuh perasaanku ya?"

"Berhenti menggodaku!" Aku menepis tangan yang bergerak di kulit pipiku, "kalau kau memang mau, lakukan saja,"

"Menggodaku, eh?" Levi mengangkat kepalanya, "di taman bunga ini, apa tidak masalah?"

"Taman bunga mawar putih, Sir." Aku membenarkan ucapannya, "anggap saja mereka hanya saksi bisu, selain itu, aku menyukainya," Aku melempar senyum pertamaku terhadap pria yang baru saja kuterima sebagai kekasih.

Levi membuang muka, tampaknya ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu.

"_Outdoor sex_, Anda tidak pernah melakukannya?" Tanyaku kepada sang Kopral.

"Heh, bahkan dengan _ianfu_ manapun di rumah bordil, aku tidak pernah melakukannya."

"Tapi Anda—"

"Sstt..." Levi menyuruhku diam, "sekarang diam dan dengarkan dedauanan dan bunga-bunga yang bergoyang diterpa angin," usai mengucapkannya, Levi mencium bibirku dengan lembut, memintaku untuk mengikuti ritme pelannya yang tidak terburu-buru.

"Mmhh, L-Levi..." Desahku dengan napas memburu, "kau boleh percepat...jika kau—AHH!" Belum selesai aku bicara, Levi sudah melumat habis bibirku dengan cepat, lidahkupun ia lumat, menyisakan rasa manis beserta basah dan hangat. Sungguh memabukkan.

Levi mulai membuka kaus yang kukenakkan, oh tidak, lebih tepatnya merobek. Ia ciumi leherku, lalu turun ke daerah dadaku, dimana kedua areolaku menegang sejak ia memulai sensasi memabukkan itu padaku. Desahan demi desahan lepas, mengudara di tengah-tengah pekarangan mawar putih antah berantah yang kami tempati sebagai lokasi untuk memadu kasih.

Sesuatu menegang dari balik celanaku, maupun Levi. Terlebih, Levi menggesek-gesekkan barang miliknya kepadaku, membuatku menggelinjang bernafsu.

"Heh, milikmu ini keras juga," Tangan Levi turun, menyentuh resleting celanaku, dan menurunkannya. Terlihat sebuah gundukan yang menyembul. Tanpa memperpanjang waktu lagi, Levi membuka lapis kedua pertahananku.

"Aahn! I-iyaah~ L-Levi, hentikanh..." Rasa geli yang tak tertahankan mulai menyerang ketika Levi memijat pelan kejantananku.

Levi menindihku lagi, kali ini dengan celana yang sudah ia tanggalkan entah sejak kapan. Kejantanannya yang berlipat kali lebih besar ia sodorkan ke depan mulutku.

"Hisap, dan jangan berhenti sampai aku bilang berhenti."

Menelan ludah terlebih dahulu, kujulurkan lidahku untuk menjilat barang besar milik Levi. Ujung kejantanannya mengeluarkan cairan _precum_ yang terasa begitu menggiurkan. Berulang kali kujilat, hingga akhirnya kuhisap dengan bibirku. Terlihat Levi di atas sana, dengan napas memburu dan dada yang naik turun, pertanda gairahnya memuncak.

"H-hahh...Berhenti, hentikan Eren." Levi menarik kejantanannya dari mulutku, "ini sudah cukup, sekarang berbaliklah kau,"

Dengan lincah, aku membalikkan badanku ke atas rerumputan yang segar pasca hujan, Levi melebarkan kedua kakiku. Ia menghisap jari-jarinya sendiri, lalu ia masukkan jari pertama ke dalam bagian bawah tubuhku.

"A-AH! L-Levi, kau masukkan di mana?" Tanpa sadar, aku mengangkat punggung dan kepalaku ke atas, perbuatan Levi benar-benar seperti sengatan listrik yang menegangkan.

Nampaknya jari keduanya sudah ia masukkan. Kedua jari di dalamku itu bergerak zig-zag, melebarkan lubang hangatku. Aku menjerit kesakitan, air matapun tak kuasa kubendung, hingga levi menjilatnya dengan lidahnya.

"Sebentar lagi, Eren..."

Aku mengangguk, menggigit bibirku untuk meredam jeritan. Hingga jari ketiganya masuk, dan aku kembali menjerit kesakitan. Levi mencium bibirku lagi, dan ketika jari-jarinya masuk semakin dalam, aku mendesah kenikmatan.

Levi mencabut ketiga jarinya, mempersiapkan batang kemaluannya dan menatapku dengan prihatin. Kubalas dengan anggukan dan senyum lembut.

"AAH!" Levi menghujamkan batangnya secara perlahan, namun rasa sakit yang seolah merobek lubang anusku itu tidak bisa meredam jeritan kesakitan yang entah sudah berapa kali kuteriakkan. Levi menjilat cuping telingaku, meniupnya, dan berbisik, "aku mencintaimu, bertahanlah sebentar lagi,"

Air mata kembali membasahi pipiku, Levi mendorong masuk kejantanannya semakin dalam, hingga aku akhirnya mendesah nikmat. Ia tersenyum dan mulai bergerak konstan.

"Y-Ya! D-disitu, Levi...Levi...Ahhn~" aku memeluk punggungnya, dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Mengikuti tempo, aku mulai menaik turunkan pinggulku, mempermudah Levi.

"Kau pintar bermain, Eren,"

Levi mempercepat gerakannya, tampaknya gairahnya kembali memuncak. Aku kewalahan mengikutinya, aku memilih diam dan menikmati apa yang Levi perbuat terhadapku.

"Apa h-hanya segini kemampuan seorang Kopral? L-lebih cepat...Levi..." Tak kuasa menahan nafsu yang membuncah, aku justru memohon lebih kepadanya.

"Berisik kau Eren, nikmati saja ini," Semakin cepat Levi menggerakkan batangnya di dalamku, aku menjerit penuh nikmat.

"_I-Iku! Iku!_" Aku menyemburkan cairan semen hasil orgasme pertamaku, Levi hanya tersenyum singkat, dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Lubangmu menjepitku dengan keras, bocah. Sebentar lagi aku akan membanjirimu dengan cairan semenku,"

Levi meneriakkan namaku, seketika itu juga rasa hangat memenuhi bagian dalam anusku. Levi lalu berbaring di sebelahku, lalu mencium bibirku.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, bocah. Kau sudah seperti bocah hilang yang berlarian mencari ibunya, aku beruntung bisa diselamatkan oleh seorang bocah." Levi mencium dahiku dengan lembut, aku membelai pipinya dengan pelan.

"Levi..." Senyum manis kembali kulempar padanya, "terima kasih atas kelembutan hatimu yang sudah meluluhkanku,"

.

Mereka berdua tertidur dengan lelap, mengingat kegiatan bercinta mereka yang keras walaupun singkat. ini adalah sebuah hari yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Eren, semestinya. Dan oleh Levi juga. Malam itu, selain berselimut jubah panjang milik Kopral Levi, bunga mawar putih yang bergoyang diterpa angin juga ikut serta, membelai pipi kedua pasangan yang merajut sebuah perasaan menyebalkan. _Si kurang ajar yang memutar rasa benci menjadi rasa suka, sekaligus memutar rasa jijik menjadi rasa adiktif_, izinkan aku mengulang pernyataan itu.

_Yes._

_This is what we called, "Love."_

-The End-


End file.
